Come To My Window
by Bloodwolf1994
Summary: Kagome comes home after a fight with Inuyasha. Inuyasha comes over later to find out that shes gone. LEMON WARNING!
1. Chapter 1:Come To My Window

*Lemon warning! And I do not own Inuyasha!...I wish

Come To My Window V2

By: Ruby

Inuyasha fan Fiction

It was late. Kagome and Inuyasha had had another fight about nothing, and Kagome came home like she always did. She sat on her bed pulling the brush through her soaked hair. "I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" She tossed the brush on to the night stand. "The jerk!" She yelled. Kagome had come home to find the house empty and a note on the table saying "Sota's at his friend's and Grandpa's sick so were both going to the hospital." Kagome sat at her desk desperate to get some studying done. She had no idea when her note taking had become writing Inuyasha's name, but it had to of been a while ago because the paper was nearly covered in the hanyou's name. She held her head. "Why can't I get him out of my mind?" she asked more hopeless than mad. He was always on her mind, not a day went by since they met that she did not think of him. She shook her head. "It's not like I matter to him. I was just a jewel shared detector. He probably wants to get rid of me. " She opened the window and looked at the silvery moon. "I can't take this anymore." She whispered into the night before crying, she was a girl with a broken heart.

Inuyasha walked out of the well house keen on making Kagome apologize to him. Of course that was before he smelt salt and water. "Kagome's crying?" He sniffed the air. "No, but she was." Inuyasha stood there. "Did I say something to make her cry?" He jumped on to her window seal, surprised to find the window wide open. Confused he looked around the room. It was empty. She wasn't there. His heart felt like a cold stone in the middle of his chest. "Kagome?" silence was his only answer. He walked around Kagome's empty house. By the time he reached the kitchen he found Kagome's mom's note. Since it was addressed to Kagome he knew she hadn't left with them. The hanyou began to panic. He ran all over the grounds looking for Kagome. He still couldn't find her and her scent was fading. His heart was pounding. What if she was missing? What if someone kidnapped her? Was she hurt? Scared? God he needed to find her. He couldn't find her. It was like trying to find a certain piece of hay in a hay stack, and he didn't have time to shift through it piece by piece. How many times had he yelled at her? How many times had he hurt her? He found himself back in her room. Inuyasha regretted every word he said that had hurt her, and he wished he could take them all back. He sat in the middle of her bed and pressed her pillow to his face. The scent was so soft and sweet. It smelled like roses and rain, so pure. He closed his eyes and imagined her there, in that room, curled up and fast asleep. What he wouldn't have given to have seen that sight. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I never meant to hurt you."

Kagome was walking up the steps to the shrine when she felt Inuyasha's aura. At first she thought he was mad, but when she came into the kitchen she felt pain and sorrow like and actual weight on her chest. She walked into the living room and the feeling only got worse. With every step up the stairs it became harder to breath. She stood at the door to her room. She swallowed, wondering what he would do once she came into the room. She pushed open the door and walked into the room. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up, his face tear streaked. He had heard Kagome's sudden intake of breath. He knew he should be embarrassed by being caught crying, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close and pressed his face into her neck. "Where were you?" He had meant to growl the words, but it came out like a hurt child's whimper.

This did not go unmissed by Kagome. "I went out for a walk." She looked at her pillow over Inuyasha's shoulder, it was soaked. How long had he sat there crying? "Inuyasha are you okay?"

Inuyasha pushed her back and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. They were full and parted against his finger. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. Both felt white lightning course through their veins. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her hanyou closer. Her lips moved over his face, kissing away the last traces of tears. Inuyasha began kissing her neck and pushing her back toward the bed. Kagome fell Backward onto her back. Inuyasha kissed his way down her neck to the hallow of her throat. He could both hear and feel her pulse beating rapidly. His hands moved to the bottom of her shirt and he used his long nails to cut it away. Kagome gasped, but didn't try to stop him. He continued to kiss his way across her body, cut each piece of clothing off that he came to. A low growling started in the hanyou's throat. He started kissing her again. When he pulled his lips away Kagome made a soft whimpering sound. Inuyasha could take it no longer and he took off his kimono.

Kagome ran her fingers over his muscles, causing him to shudder. She could feel him pressed against her leg. Without his kimono he was a lot bigger than she would think he would be. He shifted his weight a little and she moaned. He slid into her slowly. He soon came to her thin barrier and easily pushed past it, causing her to scream out. He pulled out and whispered "I'm so sorry, Kagome." Kagome was shocked into silence. Inuyasha and apologies went together like balloons and porcupines.

"It's okay." She whispered and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "It's supposed to hurt."

"It didn't hurt me." He said with a puzzled look on his face.

She giggled like the school girl she was "It's a woman thing." He mouthed oh and slid back inside and began to move. With each soft stroke she could feel herself being wound tighter and tighter. She loved the feeling and whispered "More." in between rough pants. Inuyasha, heading the miko's request, began to get rougher and a purple mark spread across his cheeks, but his eyes stayed yellow. After a while of kissing her body, and kneading her breasts, the Demon took over. He flipped her over onto all fours and began to pound hard and fast into her small body. He kissed the back of her neck and over to her right shoulder. He growled against her pulse, which beat at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, before biting. Kagome fell limp, Inuyasha was the only thing that held her up, and could only feel pleasure as she came. The clenching and unclenching of her feminine walls caused Inuyasha's big body to shudder and for him to spill his seed. Afterward he lay on top of her licking the bite mark in the hallow of Kagome's shoulder. He rolled her over onto her back.

"You know there's something I forgot to tell you." He whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

"What's that?" She asked softly. The bite's numbing ability still in effect.

"I forgot to tell you that I love you and I'm sorry about making you cry." He looked away his face red. "Do you regret this?" His voice was soft. He had just handed over his heart and with that the power to break him.

"No and I love you too." Her eyes filled with water.

"Then why are you crying?" His eyebrows were drawn together; a clear sign the hanyou was confused.

"I'm crying because I'm happy, you idiot." She smiled. Yes, Inuyasha might be an idiot, but at least he was her idiot.

The one thing that neither of them knew was that at that moment Kagome became pregnant with Inuyasha's first child. A little boy that would bring many people closer than thought possible.

*Please rate and comment : ) If you want this continued tell me and I'd be more than happy to make it longer.


	2. Chapter 2:Suprise

**Surprise V2**

By: Ruby

An Inuyasha Fan-fiction

*Many people complained about a part in here so here is the revised version.*

~ Demente.

Sunlight filtered in from Kagome's open window hitting the young miko in the face. She groaned and rolled over pressing her face into her hanyou's bare chest. Inuyasha warped his arms around her. He buried his face in his miko's hair and sighed. If only all things in life could be this peaceful, but as we know peaceful moments never last. Inuyasha's ears twitched as Kagome's mom's car pulled into the drive. He didn't think a thing of it; he just pulled Kagome closer and licked the mark on her neck. A smile spread across the hanyou's face. Kagome had been ecstatic to find that she was Inuyasha's. He had explained that demons marking their mates was a lot like the human marriage ceremony, but didn't need fan fare. They'd then gone a few more times before sleep claimed them. He'd woken up a few hours ago to find Kagome still in his arms. For Inuyasha life couldn't get any better…or so he thought.

Sota raced into the house, egger to see if his sister was home. He ran up the stairs to his room to put away his bag. He ran down the hall to Kagome's room and tried to pull the door open. It didn't move. Kagome had never locked her door before and Sota didn't see why she had to start now. He tried again…and again. After the fourth try he gave up. "Mom! Kagome locked her door!" There was a rule that said "Any time a door is locked mom would use the key." Sota didn't know what was going on in there, but he knew his sister was going to be in major trouble.

Kagome replayed last night's event in her head and smiled. She was Inuyasha's and he was hers. Nothing would change that. "Good morning Inuyasha." She kissed his jaw line. "I love you." She said then kissed him. She loved how a few words could make the large hanyou shudder with pleasure.

"Good morning Kagome." He kissed her back and ran kisses down her neck. God how he loved her. He loved everything about her. She was lovely, warm, and stood up for people who couldn't protect themselves.

"Hey Inuyasha," She whispered as he ran his lips over the bite mark. "Why where you crying?"

The hanyou stilled. He'd rather not go down that particular road in his memory…but after last night didn't she deserve some answers? "I came and you weren't here. I ran all over the shrine grounds and couldn't find you. I wondered what happened to you and It brought up a memory I wasn't ready to deal with…I don't think I ever will be." He held her closer.

Kagome looked up at her hanyou. He looked to be in a world of pain. "What memory?" She was a little afraid to ask, but if he could talk about it might make him feel better.

"The memory of how my mother was killed." He buried his face in her neck. "It was horrible what they did to her and they made me watch. I still have nightmares of what happened. That memory is why I wanted to get stronger, why I tried to stay away from people." His voice broke several times.

"What did they do?" She stroked his hair. She knew this was hard for him, but if he could get this out he might feel better…or Kagome would at least know what was wrong with him.

"…It was my six birthday. My mother had told me to go to bed because it was getting late. I told her good night and that I loved her. Then I went up stairs to my room and fell asleep. I think it was only a few hours later I woke up because my mother had screamed." He paused he lifted his head and looked Kagome directly in the eyes. "I walked down the stairs to find a man on top of my mother and several others around her. She was crying and begging them to stop. The one closest to the stairs grabbed me by my hair. They all stank of alcohol. I tried to get away but they just made my mother scream louder. When they were done with her it was dawn. They slashed open her belly and slit her wrists. After that they beat me. All the time they were beating me my mother begged them to stop. She died begging for them not to kill me." He had stayed strong till the end, but at that last sentence his voice broke. "She didn't deserve to die like that. And do you know why they did that to her?" Kagome looked up at his eyes. They were haunted, more haunted than she'd ever seen. She shook her head. "They did that to her because I was her son. Because I was her bastard son, and not just that but because I was a half breed too. It wasn't enough that they had to kick her out of the palace, but they had to kill her too." Inuyasha buried his face in her neck and cried. Kagome was stunned into silence. No wonder he hated people. No wonder he would never strike a woman. He was so hurt, so tortured.

"It's ok, it's ok." She rocked him back and forth. Stroking his hair and rubbing his ears and back. "You'll be alright. You're safe now." She continued comforting her hanyou; blissfully unaware that on the other side of the door was her mother.

Kagome's mother pulled the key out of the lock, leavening the door locked. She had heard everything. With that she took a wild guess at what happened last night while they were gone. "Mom, why are you crying?"

She wiped the tears away. She kneeled down and looked Sota in his eyes. "Your sister is fine and she'll come down when she's ready to." She tapped on her chin and smiled. "I need to go back to the store for something will u wait here for your sister?"

Sota looked at his mom with confused eyes. He didn't understand girls and he had a feeling he never would. "Okay, I'll wait for her."

~One month later~

Inuyasha held Kagome's hair back as she got sick. She acted as if she was fine and it was perfectly normal to throw up every morning. Inuyasha had become far too protective and scared nearly everything away from her. He had forbid her to go to school and was working on her last nerve. Inuyasha helped Kagome rinse her mouth out before carrying her back to her room. She kissed his jaw. "I'm ok, Inuyasha"

He looked down at her with blank eyes. "Ok? You throw up every morning!" She looked away and Inuyasha knew that she was hiding something from him. "What are you hiding?"

Kagome's head snapped up. Her thoughts ran in circles and she ended up blurting out the reason why she was sick every morning. "Inuyasha I'm pregnant." She expected to be struck, or for him to leave her, but the hanyou did neither. Instead he kissed her and spun her around. Pure unbridled joy shone on his face. He gentally laid her on her back on the bed.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father. He rubbed his hand over her still flat belly. Because of his sensitive skin and heightened sense of smell, not only could he smell his child, but he could also feel him. "I'm really going to be a dad?"

Kagome smiled and ran her fingers through his thick man of silvery white hair. "Yes, you are." Inuyasha smiled and kissed her silly. "But we still have to tell my mom…"

*I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you didn't then "go suck an egg" IDK if I'm going 2 write more or not. I said that about the first part and look where I'm at now. A new one may not get posted 4 a verra, verra long time…but donna go getten ur panties in a twist when I finish the next chap of my Red River fan- fic I'll work on the next part…if you peoples be wanten one of them.*


	3. Chapter 3: Father

**Father**

By: Ruby

An Inuyasha Fan-fiction

Inuyasha ran his hand over Kagome's bulging belly. Kagome couldn't help but smile, her fierce protector was pushover when it came to kids…well at least his. He'd done everything from holding her hair while she threw up to talking to the unborn baby in her belly. She knew he was going to be a great father. Inuyasha kissed her cheek then planted one on her belly. "I hope the baby gets here soon." He said in a husky voice.

Kagome giggled. "You only have to wait a few more days to be a father."

Father. Inuyasha was beginning to love the word. He never knew his dad, but he was determined to be the best father ever…well at least as good as any half-demon could be. "Kagome, do you care that the father of your child is going to be a half demon?"

Kagome smiled. "I care, but I don't mind." A puzzled look crossed her hanyou's face. "I love you Inuyasha. If I have it my way you'll father all my children because I couldn't imagine a person, human or otherwise, who'd be a better father than you will be."

Inuyasha looked away, and tried not to let her see his eyes fill with water. He'd never dreamed of being a dad, having a person who loved him enough to give him a life, or having friends and some semblance of a family. Sure Miroku was a lecher, but he did make an amazing brother like figure. Sango scared him when she got mad, but made an amazing sister. Shippo was definitely like an annoying younger brother so was Sota.

Inuyasha felt the baby grow restless. A pained look crossed Kagome's face, then she sighed. "I guess I was wrong about a few more days…"

Inuyasha smiled. "I'll go get Keade."

~*~

Inuyasha paced the floor. I'd been hours since Keade had made her way to Inuyasha and Kagome's room. Inuyasha huffed. He didn't see how the monk did it…A baby's cry broke the silence. Inuyasha ran into the room, knocking the door down as he did so…And in his mate's arms was a little boy with pitch black hair. He walked closer, as though not to startle his new baby. The little boy's eyes flashed open. They were as red as blood, but Inuyasha didn't care. When he sat down next to Kagome she held the baby… no **His **baby out to him. He felt his heart swell as he cradled him in his arms. The baby reached out and grabbed hold of one of Inuyasha's clawed fingers. "He's so small." Inuyasha whispered in awe.

Kagome giggled. "He'll grow." Inuyasha looked at her, leaned forward, and kissed her. She sighed then looked at their baby. "What do you want to name him?"

Inuyasha looked at his son for a long time. "Ichigo."

"Why?" Kagome said in a teasing voice. She knew the answer but wanted him to say it.

"Because it means 'to protect completely' and I hope that's what he does. Protect those he loves with everything he has."

Kagome smiled at her hanyou and kissed his cheek. "Then Ichigo it's"

*Thank you for reading all three chapters of Come to My Window. It was based (at least the first chapter) of a song with the same name. I recommend you get it and put it on your I-pod, MP3, or something. I have more Inuyasha stuff out and lots on the way. If you want to know about something I've written, am writing, or will write please go to my profile. There you will find things on Inuyasha and red river (which is a good manga and I recommend you read it. All Chapters are on manga fox. Another name for this manga is Anatolia story.) I'm also on fiction press and my name is identical on there (so find me and read my stuffs). This is the final chapter of this story (if you did not get that from the first sentence.) Origato, gracias, and thank you for all the support. As always Read and review!

~ With love, wishing you all the best, and the happiest of lives,

Ruby, Aka Demente, Aka Fira, Aka one of the world's craziest bitches

P.S. Love all of you and for dire hard Inuyasha fans wait for "Innocence" to come out. It has a quote from my Alexander in it.(Also "Fate" is coming soon and that one is the 1st fan-fic I've done in 1st person point of view)

P.S.2 both "Fate" and "Innocence" have 1 not so pretty topic in them (It starts with R and ends with Aped)*


End file.
